


Father Figure

by KateKintail



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: father figure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle

The third call to Fargo went straight to voice mail and Sheriff Carter became impatient. “All right then,” Jack said into the phone. “I’m going in.” He used the card Allison had given him on the door and the lights on the panel turned orange then green. Jack let himself into the lab and instantly regretted it.

He could not help but notice the contraption right away, its metal poles and soft fabric, its tubes and ropes. It stood about ten feet tall in the room and, hanging in the very middle of it, was Fargo. A naked Fargo. A hard Fargo. A suddenly very embarrassed Fargo. “Sheriff!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

Jack averted his eyes. “I tried calling you.”

Fargo cleared his throat. “Uh, I don’t have my phone on me.”

“No kidding!” Jack laughed nervously. “I needed your help on this power failure case. Henry said you’d been working on some of the backup solutions.” He laughed again. “But it seems you’re a little busy, so I’ll… talk with you later.”

“No!” Fargo’s exclamation was so forceful that Jack instinctively looked up.

“Fargo, I really don’t have time to ask what this is, but—”

“I’m stuck,” Fargo said quickly. “Could you… help?”

Jack stared at the man’s erection. He stared too long. He blinked. “Help?”

Fargo nodded. He didn’t have much range of movement, his arms and legs bound and splayed out in every direction. But he could move his head. “Yes, help. I can’t get down.”

“Oh,” Jack sighed, relieved. “Sure. Ah, tell me what to do?”

“The power went off briefly just as it was, um, reaching the height of its functionality. So it froze. And I can’t get it to unfreeze to, uh, release me. If you could just hit the reset button over there on the monitor? That should do it.”

He might have been the person with the lowest IQ in all of Eureka, but Jack Carter could certainly manage to move the mouse and hit the rest button on the computer screen. And if it helped Fargo get down and put some damn pants on, so much the better. Jack hit the button and instantly regretted it.

One of the long metal ropes swooped down and grabbed hold of him by the waist. Claws came out of nowhere and pulled off his clothes. And then it raised him up in the air and pressed him against Fargo.

Jack stared into the man’s eyes. “Fargo!”

Fargo looked away uncomfortably. “I was afraid that might happen. The machine’s unfrozen now, which is good. But the bad side is now it thinks you initiated the program. So it won’t stop until you…”

“Until I *what* Fargo?”

Fargo closed his eyes, his cheeks flushed. “It will release you once you have some release.”

Ropes came out of nowhere, lashing them around Jack’s wrists and ankles, spreading him. Then a tube clamped onto Jack’s penis. Horrified, Jack stared at Fargo. “We’re going to have a serious talk about this afterwards, Fargo. Got it?” Fargo nodded. The tube began sucking. “A long talk about what the point of this lab is and what an appropriate use of technology is and…” Jack’s eyes rolled in his head. “Oh god.” Helpless and unable to resist, Jack felt his body swing. He thrust forward, pelvis jerking, and found himself thrusting not just into the device or empty space in front of him but into Fargo.

And, oh god yes but it felt marvelous like that. Skin against skin and who cared if it was Fargo really? Because it felt good and it was the only way out of the situation and it felt *so* good. Better than anything had ever felt. He rubbed against Fargo and Fargo did the same against him. The man’s hardness was against his thigh now. Leaking and red and eager and hoping Jack’s would be the same.

Every stern or harsh thought swiftly left Jack’s mind. Every lecture he should have been giving the man would go unsaid. This wasn’t just another disaster in Eureka. This wasn’t just another tight situation to get out of any more. There was SARAH and that fantastic diner and baseball and all that… but this was easily the best thing that had ever come out of the town. And it was his. His and Fargo’s.

Jack closed his eyes. He felt the pull from the tube and felt the warmth of Fargo’s body. He felt himself rock and felt Fargo rock against him. He opened his eyes for a moment and instantly regretted it. Because the moment he did, he found himself looking into Fargo’s and he knew it was the beginning of the end. Yes, Fargo’s eyes were behind glasses, but the expression in them was impossible to miss. And Fargo’s desire pushed Jack over the edge. He came spectacularly, and Fargo did the same. It was mind-blowingly good. Fireworks and alarm bells and choirs singing kind of good. The sort of good you get once or twice in your life if you’re lucky. The sort of good you can’t imagine until it runs through you, takes you over, fills you completely.

When they were done, the men were gently lowered to the floor and released. Fargo fell into Jack’s arms, and Jack held him up.

“I’m sorry,” Fargo said, resting his forehead against Jack’s shoulder, unable to look him in the eye now.

Jack took a minute to compose himself enough to answer. “Don’t be,” he said. He eased the man’s head up and forced their gazes to lock. “Whatever that thing is… whatever reason you made it… I don’t care. I don’t want to hear it so don’t tell me.” He took a deep breath. “Just tell me we can do that again.”

Fargo smiled. “Well, it’s technically only supposed to accommodate one person at a time. It was just through this glitch that—” Jack’s firm hands took hold of his upper arms and Fargo swallowed. “Um, I could look into making a few modifications to the system.”

“You do that,” Jack agreed.


End file.
